I'm Not Letting Go
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: An easy heist can lead to a dangerous situation. My first attempt for a romance fic. Please R&R! Character death.


**This is my first attempt for a romance fic. Please R&R**

A certain phantom thief grinned as he ran up the staircase of the Kuromane Mansion leading to the roof. Tonight's job had been too easy without tantei-kun and Hakuba's appearance. He appeared in a puff of pink smoke, easily picked the glass case holding the Mystic Lady, and teased Nakamori-keibu before disappearing into another puff of smoke.

Kaito chuckled as he heard a long string of curses come out of a very pissed off Nakamori. He reached the top and slowly opened the door. The soft night breeze brushed past his face.

"Kaito Kid!" He heard a familiar voice.

_NO, damn it, please no!_ Kaito groaned in his mind before putting on a poker face and turning to face the very annoyed brunette.

"Good evening, ojou-chan! What's a nice lady like you doing out here?" Kid said calmly.

"Your stupid charm isn't going to work on me, you stupid thief!" Aoko scowled.

"My, what an energetic lady you are, reminds me of your father." The thief continued.

"I'm not going to let you get away this time." Aoko said holding up a mop she had found in the kitchen of this mansion.

_Damn it…I can't have a mop fight now…._ Kaito thought.

"Are you sure a fine lady like yourself should be wielding such a weapon?" He stalled.

"I told you your charm isn't going to work on me!" Aoko yelled, swinging the mop. Kid dodged it easily. Aoko swung a few more times.

_Keibu and the taskforce are going to be here soon! Need to get away!_ Kaito cursed under his breath. He realized that he was only a few inches away from the edge of the mansion. _Chance!_ Kaito thought. His fingers went to the button that activated his hang glider. He took a quick glance at his childhood friend and froze. Behind her was another house. On the balcony, carefully hidden was a shadow holding a sniper aiming at her head.

"Ojou-chan, get down!" Kaito shouted.

"What?" Aoko said in a confused voice. She felt herself being pushed down onto the cool hard ground as a shot rang out.

"What the hell is happening?" She demanded trying to keep the panic out of her shaky voice to the thief that was on top of her.

"I said keep down ojou-chan." Kid said in a low and serious tone Aoko never heard the thief ever use. More shots rang out and Kid got off quickly and was dodging bullets that rained onto the roof. Kid was standing on the edge when one bullet pierced through his leg.

_Oh no_ Kaito thought as he began to slip off the edge. The mansion had been built close to the sea. Right of the edge was a cliff leading to the sea. Kaito closed his eyes waiting for the impact as he went over the edge.

A pair of hands grabbed his. They were cold, but strong and determined. Kaito's eyes flashed open in shock staring at the stubborn girl.

"What are you doing? Let go, or else you go over the edge too!" Kid said in an almost pleading voice.

"I'm not going to let you die before otou-san catches you, you baka thief!" Aoko yelled determinedly, but she knew she couldn't hold on for long. She felt her body slipping off the edge.

"Just let go, you are not going to fall over the edge with me!" Kid yelled.

"I told you, I'm not letting go! Even if it means that I'm going to fall too!" Aoko shouted. She didn't know why she wanted to save the stupid thief. He is always in the way, keeping her from her dad and…Kaito. She couldn't remember one conversation between her dad and Kaito without the thief's name appearing. It hurt to see them speak of the thief. I hurt her to think that they care more about a man that's identity is unknown than her. She felt tears threatening to fall as her arms began to tire. _Where the hell was otou-san?_

"Oh no!" Aoko gasped as she began to lose her grip on the thief's gloves. She tightened her grip. Another shot rang out and she felt a sharp pain at her side. She slipped over the edge to.

"Aoko!" The thief yelled at the girl who was falling head first as they fell rapidly.

_Is this the end? NO, I…don't want to die yet…Kaito…_ Aoko felt tears threatening to spill. She felt warm arms going around her waist. She gasped at the sudden movement. It was like the feeling when the elevator stopped, only much stronger. They stopped falling.

She looked up; they were halfway down the cliff. Kid was holding on to her waist with one hand and the other on a branch. Although it was obvious the tiny branch couldn't hold them for long.

"Just hold on, ojou-chan!" Kid said, but Aoko knew it was no use though. The small life-saver would probably hold one person's weight. The mop-wielding girl could see the phantom thief cringed as he held onto both of their weight. The branch creaked.

"Ah!" Aoko winced, she looked at her wound. It had grazed her side a little more than slightly. It was beginning to bleed out in slow streams. It would probably kill her if it wasn't treated soon….If she didn't died falling off a fifty feet first. She could hear Kid's magical quick breaths even in the roars of the waves below. The untouchable phantom thief has been wounded too. She flinched at the thought. She was used to see the thief as a teasing and magical phantom. Not a human. Not a mortal being of flesh and blood that can be easily destroyed.

"Oh no!" Aoko cried as Kid's arm around her waist began to lose grip. She slid out of his arm. She closed her eyes. She knew it was her end. She gasped when the soft gloved hand of the thief grabbed hers and she tensed as she began dangling from one arm.

"I told you hold on. You told me not to go off dying like a baka. Why should you?" Kid said with a small grin before wincing slightly. The branch creaked again.

"Baka thief, why don't you just let me go? The branch isn't going to hold for long!" Aoko yelled with tears in her eyes. It was her fault. Her fault for being the idiot to run to the roof with a mop and run after the thief like a crazed woman.

"Baka! I'm not letting go! Are you just going to throw your life away for a thief?" Kid yelled breaking his poker face. Aoko eyes widen, the thief's face was scrunched up in an expression of anger and frustration. Kid would never lose his head like that.

"What about you, you're risking your life for a stupid girl you barely know!" She felt her own anger rising.

"This stupid girl might be the most important person to me in my life…" Kid said in a barely audible voice lifting his head, staring at Aoko in the eye. For the first time, she realized the thief had blue-violet eyes. Kaito's eyes.

Aoko went speechless as the wind blew stronger, lifting her skirt.

"What's today's color? Oh, it's white. White is nice, very pure…just like you." Aoko's eyes widen at the familiar phrase, the phrase she'd heard since the beginning of high school. She slowly faced Kid.

"K-kaito…." Aoko whispered. Kid nodded sadly.

"BaKaito! How could you be Kid? I…always denied that feeling inside me that was telling me you are Kid. Why are you Kid…I…why didn't you tell me….?" Aoko voice quivered as she let the tears flow down her cheeks. In the distance, she saw the taskforce yelling into radios requesting a helicopter. She also saw the worried look on her father's face.

Kaito was quiet. He slowly lifted Aoko until she was staring straight at his face. The branched creaked again. He brought his face up close to Aoko's and whispered in her ear.

"Because…I love you." Aoko gasped before giving a small smile.

"I love you too…Kaito…" She let her lips meet his.

The branch snapped.

**This is my first attempt so I don't know if it's good. Should I continue it? Delte it? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! :DDDD**


End file.
